


蛋糕

by meihuagushu



Category: An Elephant Sitting Still, 大象席地而坐, 大象席地而坐 | An Elephant Sitting Still (2018)
Genre: Gen, 個人向, 無CP - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihuagushu/pseuds/meihuagushu
Summary: 黃玲第一視角內含原片台詞/電影劇透含私設/OOC靈感來自原片中黃玲兩段吃蛋糕的片段





	蛋糕

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

晚上十一時，漆黑的夜晚。  
作業終於做完了，我換上灰白色的睡衣。  
它原是白色的，但它被穿洗兩年，殘舊到已呈一片灰，就如這市鎮一樣。  
聽說學校明年要拆了，我還未唸完高中，不知道怎麼辦。  
明年到最爛的高中上學，然後就這樣走出去打工了嗎？  
前途？哈！  
聽說現在大學畢業出來的，也只能打廉價工。  
我們這些爛學校出來的，連能不能考上大學也是問題。  
也許正如老師所說，我們有一半人要在街邊賣烤串。

 

房門後傳來母親嘔吐的聲音，我知道她又在外面喝酒。  
走到客廳，我嗅到有廉價燒白酒和嘔吐物的惡臭，還看到桌上有一個暗紅色的蛋糕紙盒。  
我連忙拾起母親隨處丟的髒衣服，下濃重香精味的洗衣粉手洗乾淨。  
雙手早就皴裂了。  
母親躺在殘破的黑皮沙發上呼呼大睡，黑色的眼線液全溶了，像黑色的淚液，很髒很髒。  
我打開蛋糕盒，是廉價的生日蛋糕。  
罐頭櫻桃像紅燈泡，鮮紅如有毒的紅色染料。  
我想起老師曾帶我到KTV包廂，還和我一起吃黑森林蛋糕。  
暗紫紅色的櫻桃，啡黑色的巧克力奶油。  
我關上了紙盒，把它當成破爛的洋娃娃一腳踩下去。  
氣出了，該睡覺去。

 

早上起來，又是一團糟的一日。  
這就是我的十七歲生日。  
我一早起床，長髮亂七八糟，房間內全是母親髒衣服的氣味。  
床墊的海綿已沒有彈性，硬了，睡得我頸痛。  
枕頭套也粗糙，我的臉很癢。  
老師的家就沒有那麼髒亂，總是有點淡香，有香薰精油的氣味。  
又滑又軟的淺藍色沙發，可以當成床睡。  
我換上校服，梳一梳頭，再入廁所想洗臉刷牙，腳一踏入去，媽 的！  
全淹了！  
母親忘記放盤子在滴水的地方，又不找人修理。  
我叫了三次，沒有人回應我。  
我用手沾上地板上的水，走到沙發前灑一些水滴到母親的臉上，她才醒來。  
她懶洋洋指向一邊說蛋糕在那邊，我把破爛的蛋糕紙盒挪到她面前。  
母親用她黑污的雙眼看住我，說昨晚走了兩公里，沒有二十四小時的蛋糕店，走爛腳才給我買到的。  
她走了兩公里⋯⋯我負氣地扯出紙盒附有的膠叉，大口吃下碎爛的蛋糕。  
不新鮮的奶油霜很膩而且沒有奶味，罐頭菠蘿被糖漿浸到只剩古怪的甜味。  
我吃了兩大口，抹淨嘴巴，不理母親叫我拿醫 藥 銷 售的合同給她唸，我就束起頭髮上學去吧。

 

回到學校，這破市鎮第二個最破的高中。  
我在開放的走廊，抱住歷史科課本，望住灰色的天。  
這就是我的現在與未來。  
早上蛋糕古怪的味道還殘留在我的牙縫裡。  
我努力地回想起父親離家前最後給我吃的生日蛋糕，夾雜鮮果的汁液味道和奶油霜的奶油糖香。  
「要不要和我去猴子籠？」  
「我有事。」  
韋布有一點失望，但我約了別人。  
小息時，我就看到常常拍同學出醜視頻的于帥滿臉鮮血，被送上救護車。  
我知道是韋布做的，他幫那個招惹于帥的黎凱出頭。  
結果⋯⋯老師說不可報警，私了是最好的方法。  
我看到老師其實很怕，他的手在抖。  
一有差錯，老師的新工作就丟了。

 

回家後，我偷偷用母親的粉底，只用了一點點，臉上有化妝品特有的氣味。  
找到一套沒有外帶餸汁氣味的外套，我匆忙穿上它，出門時聽到的不是「路上小心」或「玩得開心一點」，而是⋯⋯「別懷上孩子了吧。」  
這句話出自滿嘴都是啤酒臭味的母親口裡。  
她不是關心我，而是怕惹麻煩而已。  
我的回罵換來沾在衣服上的飯盒菜汁，唯有急忙抹去再出門了。  
竟然要帶這身氣味去咖啡廳，我覺得羞愧。  
真羨慕老師的孩子。  
某一天放學，我看到老師到一間小學接小孩放學，帶他到糕餅店。  
那孩子身上一定有糖香了。  
突然間，我改變主意了，到公園的猴子籠那裡。

 

「跟我去滿州里嗎？」  
「你就只會踢毽子！」  
韋布坐在猴子籠旁，不說話了。  
母親很快就從家長的QQ群裡知道他幹的事，傳訊息叫我不要找他。  
手機不停響，同學的微信群總共有一百幾十個未讀訊息，我懶得看。  
一定都是談他的。  
我留下韋布，坐公交車離去。  
我只想過一個像樣一點的生日，不要和只會表演踢毽子的朋友浪跡天涯。  
真正的生日蛋糕在等我。

 

黃色的玫瑰幾乎不香，我把它插回玻璃花瓶裡。  
咖啡廳的花只有裝飾作用。  
老師先摸摸我的馬尾，再搭我的肩。  
「黃玲，生日快樂。」  
很像我父親的聲音，語氣也像父親。  
蛋糕的上層被染上很淡的粉紅色，還有可愛的玫瑰擠花。  
只是最簡單的生日蛋糕，但它比起走兩公里的罐頭水果蛋糕好吃多了。  
濕潤的海綿蛋糕被抹上厚層的進口鮮奶油，還有濃郁的卡士達醬。  
我不理儀態一口一口吃下去，也把嘴上和不鏽鋼叉的鮮奶油舔乾淨，毫不浪費。  
老師比較豪邁，直接用切蛋糕的膠刀吃起來，一邊吃一邊說「大人的人生哲理。」  
他突然說起他的高中同學，一個沒有前途又被同學欺負的少年去砸 貓找快感的故事。  
我有點兒倒胃口，差點兒吃不下去。  
「你為什麼說這個啊？！」  
想到那個打算逃去滿州里的朋友，他也是沒前途了吧。  
咖啡廳的玻璃窗突然「碰」一聲被拍上一張寫上「你完了」的字條。  
我走出外面，但找不到人，只拾回字條。  
這是寫給誰的？寫給老師？還是我？  
我忍住那份不舒服的感覺，繼續吃我出生十七年來最甜蜜的生日蛋糕。  
彷彿這一次不吃，以後也沒機會吃。  
蛋糕被我吃抹乾淨，一點蛋糕屑和鮮奶油也不剩。  
「要來我家嗎？」  
「老師家裡沒有人嗎？」  
「只有我一個人住，放心吧。你不是來過嗎？」

我躺在老師的淺藍色沙發上，這質感、這氣味，太舒服了。  
老師點燃一根蜂蠟蠟燭，味道很好。  
他的家非常乾淨，沒有亂丟的髒內衣，廁所也沒有淹水。  
這才是家。  
可是我覺得，不只我一個人或老師躺過這沙發。  
「你根本沒有離婚，那天我見到你接孩子了。」  
「我們是分居。」  
他去廁所時，手機響了。  
是同學找我。  
「黃玲你為什麼不上群了？」  
「怎樣了，不過是談韋布的事罷。」  
「不是他，是副主任和你！視頻已被傳開到其他群了，聽說是于帥拍的！」  
不知道發生什麼事的我馬上上到同學的群組裡，置頂的是我和老師在KTV玩的視頻。  
我彷彿被脫光衣服，被全校看清光。  
「哎呀呀，黃玲真騷！」  
不是⋯⋯  
「哈哈哈，靠身體，繼續有書讀了！」  
不是。  
「她給他睡了！」  
不是！  
「小心懷上了要做 人 流！」  
不是，我們什麼事都沒做！  
「副主任有家室的說！聽說他家人先搬到新學校附近住，拆學校了再過去。」  
果然離婚是騙我的。  
「小 三 想乘虛而入了，嘖嘖嘖嘖！」  
我才不是！  
「三 陪 女！陪吃！陪玩！陪 睡！」  
我不是！我不是！  
「聽聞校董會剛知道了，猜到副主任的下場，真爽！」  
為什麼？  
「⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯」  
老師從我的手機裡看到群組了。  
「走在大街上就有人跳出來要搞死你！」  
他發脾氣丟東西。  
「這回好了，我在新學校的崗位丟了，他們不會用我。你走吧！」  
我看着老師，眼神變了。  
「你連累我了⋯⋯」  
我何時連累老師了？是老師先說要關心我！  
「把東西帶走。」  
他塞給我一個紙袋，用力推我出門口，大聲關上門。  
我又被丟了，這回被老師丟了。  
我低下頭離開老師住的公寓，在街角蹲下。  
紙袋裡頭有一套深藍色的裙子和一小包戚風蛋糕。  
我一個人慢慢吃下肚，吃得我胃痛。  
我又回到當年的十歲生日，我吃完了放滿鮮果的生日蛋糕，父親就丟下了我，和今天的老師一樣。

 

「你給他睡了吧。」  
這句話，母親說了三次。  
我鎖上卧室的門，不想再理任何人。  
我只想有一個像樣的家而已。  
我只想過好一些的日子而已。  
我只是和老師上KTV而已。  
我只是吃了老師請的蛋糕而已。  
我只是躺過老師家的沙發和他聊天說地而已⋯⋯  
只是做一般感情要好的父女會做的事情而已⋯⋯  
為什麼會被說成了不清不白？  
我聽到大門被拍開的聲音，還有一把我未聽過的中年女性聲音在臭罵。  
「才十七歲就有這麼大本事，我今天就要見這小浪貨！」  
「我女兒才是受害者，他畢竟是老師。」  
「來，老師啊！你來說說！」  
「老婆你冷靜一點！」  
「我要帶孩子來看看你的狼狽樣！」  
趁三個人吵架，我收拾幾件衣服、零用錢、衛生綿入背包，從窗外爬出去。  
我家在低層，不會摔倒。  
我走出戶外，經過樓梯口，聽到那個婆娘大罵一句「我最難堪！」  
你最難堪是嗎？  
你和老師都難堪吧！  
我和母親沒資格說難堪吧！  
我拉出藏在樓梯口的鋁製球棒，衝回家朝那對狗男女的後腦打下去。  
真爽。  
母親冷靜看我，嘴角向上勾了一點。  
我跑出去，把球棒拋到充滿垃圾的臭河床。  
我看到「滿州里馬戲團」的大紅色海報，宣傳句是「端坐的大象」。  
奇怪的是，海報上沒有註明確實的地點。  
不知道韋布有見過這海報嗎？

 

排了很久的隊買到火車票，但車次取消了，只能坐長途大巴先到瀋陽。  
沒料到韋布會比我遲來火車站。  
更沒料到住在我家樓上的老金伯伯，也帶小孫女一起去滿州里。  
折騰了一天，我們都很累，先在大巴上閉眼。  
但我和韋布還是睡不了。  
「黃玲，之後有什麼打算？」  
「先擔心于帥的哥哥會不會抓到你，再問我吧。」  
「他哥哥已找到我，卻放了我，可是于帥死了，我還是要面對的。」  
「明天回去吧，我應該來得及，不用走兩公里。」  
「走兩公里幹嘛？」  
「⋯⋯買蛋糕卷，裡頭夾豆沙的，我媽很久沒吃過。」

 

-正文完-


End file.
